Strength
by CFCfan1
Summary: That night and the days to come they would need each other to get through. This is based off the promo for next week, and is Fitz/Liv with a Liv/Cy friendship...


**So I knew what was coming in that episode and I still freaked out at the end. This is a one-shot on a particular scene I saw in the preview for next week. I don't know about you guys but I don't think I am going to be able to stay sane waiting for a week!**

She took the slow steps into her apartment and closed the door behind her. Edison, being the presumptive majority leader of the Senate was taken into protection by the Secret Service, which she was grateful for not only because it meant he was safe, but also because she was able to be alone for the first time in a few hours. She took deep breaths as she walked back to her bedroom. With each step she took, her mind flashed back to when she arrived. She remembered hearing the screams as she and Edison waited in the line of cars to pull up to the front. She remembered Edison starting to panic, she remembered jumping out of the car against Edison's request. She remembered running up and seeing paramedics surrounding him. She remembered the look of horror on Cyrus's face as he stood next to Mellie, who was covered in blood...Fitz's blood. She remembered reaching for Cyrus who finally got her to next to him. And finally she remembered seeing the holes in Fitz's chest with blood pouring out of them. His eyes were closed and one of the paramedics was preforming CPR as they rushed him to the ambulance.

She had gone to the hospital originally but left after the doctors told her that it was going to be hours before they knew anything. She wanted to get out of her dress, and she knew that if the press saw her there in the state she was in, they might piece things together. So once she had gotten Cyrus to promise to call her when they knew anything she left. Tom had gotten one of the agents to take her home. That is how she got to where she was sitting on her bed.

She couldn't help thinking of what Cyrus had said about who he wanted Fitz to back, and she remembered the pain that shot through her when Edison told her that Fitz had guaranteed him the Majority Leadership. In that moment she knew he must have been serious when he told her he was letting her go.

She finally got out of her thoughts long enough to get out of her dress. She changed into more comfortable clothing. She knew she had to go to work. She knew what time it was, but she also knew that if she didn't keep her mind off of it, she would break. She started to walk out of her closet when she stopped in her tracks. She turned slowly and looked up to the top shelf of her closet and grabbed an article of clothing that no one knew about except for them. She pulled in down slowly. She had told him that it was her favorite shirt of his before one of his many press conferences when she was communications director. That night before she left she walked into her office and saw a box on her desk. She was confused until she opened it. Inside was the shirt, nicely folded with a note on top. It had read, _"I think this would look better on you,"_ It was a simple note that meant everything to her. She also had the note but it was buried away somewhere. As she pulled the shirt down she slowly brought it to her nose and that is when the dam broke. It still smelled like him even after all that time. She slid to the ground and the tears fell and fell and fell. She didn't know how long she had held them in, but in that moment she just couldn't stop them.

She thought about what she might lose. She thought of all they had been through. From her leaving with no warning, to him sleeping with Amanda Tanner, to the Amanda Tanner situation, to Mellie getting pregnant, to their moment in the woods, and finally to him letting her go. She realized in that moment that no matter how happy she pretended to be with Edison, she would never feel for him the way he felt for her. He would give her his heart, but hers already belonged to someone else, and he was currently in emergency surgery after being shot. She had another flashback to the hospital. When the doctor came out originally and said that they did everything they could to stabilize him enough for surgery to be safe and they had to move and quickly to get him into surgery. She had walked into the room after he had been taken to the OR and was almost brought to tears by all the towels and bandages on the ground. What shocked her the most though was the amount of blood on the ground. His blood covered everything and in that moment she didn't know if he would make it.

She finally came back to reality once again and stood up wiping her eyes. She took off her nice jacket and dress shirt, and put his on. She put a big sweater on over it covering it, but in that moment she felt safe. She realized she couldn't do anything to keep him out of her mind at that moment and there was only one place she wanted to be.

She got her purse and quickly went back downstairs. The agent was still at the front of her building, which she guessed was an order from Tom or Cyrus. She walked up to him and gave him a simple request and after a second of looking skeptical, she gave him a look that told her not to mess with her. He nodded and she got into the car and it sped off. She walked through the halls quickly and into the private waiting room. Cyrus got up when she got in there and gave her a questioning look.

"Whatever I do right now, I think of him…I have to be here," She said seriously. He nodded and his eyes softened. He pulled her to him and they held each other. Both were trying to get as much strength as they could from each other. They would need all the strength they could get, because the events of that night would haunt them forever and it was just the beginning of a long road, and in order to make it to the other side, they would have to do it together.

**So there it is…tell me what you think!**


End file.
